Royai: Love Slave
by Hawkeye-Fan-101
Summary: Royai. Riza is a slave and Roy is a prince. How will the two react when they meet? Will Riza let Roy seep into her emotional wall? Rated M for lemon.
1. Anger Into Love

Okay, I'm starting a new story, and continuing Just A Dream. So don't think I'm just moving on, ok?

Okay, someone told me that there IS a movie coming out for Brotherhood, probably sometime next year. I believe that Roy and Riza WILL go out. I think Arakawa-sensei reversed everything in the original series: _Conqurer of Shamballa_. See, Ed and Winry didn't go out either, Roy didn't become Furer, and Ed and Al were put in the world of modern science. So I think she wanted to save the best ending for Brotherhood. I'd like to know what you believe, so tell me what you think.

Alright next chapter will be up, maybe by this weekend. MAYBE.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. This story contains lemon, or sexual content.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Anger Into Love

Prince Roy walked down the decorated hallway, muttering and swearing to himself. Thoughts ran through his mind, blinding his physical eyes so that he stumbled over things in his fit of fury. Why did his father and mother talk of such things? His personal life was not any of their business anyways, and he was definately old enough to make his own decisions. He was twenty-four after all, and if he lived a normal life, would already be away from his parents to make his own life.

He slammed the door of his bedroom behind him. A slave? A _sex _slave? It was perposterous. But his father was firm, and Roy felt again like he was twenty years younger, not able to make his own decisions. He had had sex before, plenty of times, but with women who were wanting, willing.

The sex slaves were prisoners of war after the battle with a nemesis of their country. Slaves were female and male. They were mainly used for royalty, but Roy wanted no part of it, whatsoever. They were often abused by cold hearted aristocrats, and usually never seen in public. Roy sighed at picking out a slave, as if he was a small boy picking a dog from the rescue shelter.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ he thought. Then an idea popped in his head, it was simple. It would benefit him and the slave, just not have intimacy. He'd act as if he agreed to the idea, then stay in the room with her for a while, and then leave.

"Prince, sir?" Havoc asked.

"Yes?"

"Your father requests you come now."

"Tell him I'm coming." Roy commanded.

"Yes, sir." Roy smirked, finally a way around his father's plan.

* * *

She was furious. Her country had fallen, most of her family was dead, and now she was a sex slave. She felt like foaming and raving right then and there. Countless women and men were dragged away, her fellow citizens.

"Ladies, come with me," a gaurd requested. He opened the cell, letting the five chained-up women out.

_At least they don't treat you as bad as you thought . . ._ she comforted. They never really abused anyone in the dungeon, but she knew it was different when you were bought.

"Step in here." They obeyed, going into a white room with a darkened window. The kind you could only look in, but not out. They lined up routinely.

"Which one's the most expensive?" King Mustang asked. Roy rolled his eyes, did it really matter to get the most expensive?

"The blonde, sir. I believe her name is Riza Hawkeye." he replied. Roy looked at her once, and she took his breath away. So THAT'S why she was the most expensive.

She had a slender body, soft curves outlining her shape. She had lean muscel, fair, creamy skin covering it up. Her eyes were sharp and clear, and at the moment, annoyed. They were a burgandy that held some warmth, but a raging fire in them as well. Her hair was a light gold, each thread falling into place just perfectly.

"Is she suitible for you, or shall we bring in another group?" his father asked, already knowing the answer. His son hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"She's fine." he encountered, trying to gain his composure.

"We'll take the blonde then." Roy nodded, then walked out the door. After he was out of sight, he leaned against a wall, sighing. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Riza was told that she was bought, which didn't surprise her when she was notified that he was rich. She knew she was one of the most expensive because of her beauty. Though she never did think of herself as "beautiful". She was released from the black chains into slender, silver ones. Then taken into a carriage alone. She became suspicious, where was her owner? The man, who she would have to reluctantly call "master"?

"Excuse me?" she asked the driver. "Would you happen to know where my, eh-hem, master, is?" He looked back at her and smiled sweetly. The driver was a kind old man who opposed the slavery busienss, but because of his age, couldn't do much about it.

"He is back at the kingdom, my dear."

"Kingdom?"

"Yes, you were bought for the Prince of Amestris."

"The prince huh?" she muttered. No wonder he could afford her, he was filthy rich.

"Don't worry, though. Prince Roy is a kind person, heastrong, but kind." She nodded, but was unconvinced. "His father demanded that he have a slave."

"I see . . ." Still, she didn't believe it.

"He'll treat you fairly, he may not even become, er, intimate with you. He wasn't too happy about the idea when I saw him."

"Then why is he getting one?"

"To get his father off his back." he replied. "Here we are youngin'." Two servants led her out of the carriage with, to her surprise, great care.

_Don't want damaged property, eh?_ she sneered. They led her into the kindom, going up many stairs.

"Here you are, Miss . . ."

"Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye."

"Ah, a lovely name." She looked puzzled. Wasn't there supposed to be abuse?

"Umm, excuse me, but why are you being so . . . what's the word I'm looking for . . . generous?"

"King Mustang demanded that we 'put you in your place'. However, Prince Roy told us to treat you with respect and dignity, and we'd rather listen to him." the servent Hughes answered. "We don't like slavery anyways."

"Well, thank you." But she severly doubted this Prince. He was probably crueler than he let people know.

She was led into a room, which was finely decorated. She was bewildered at the room content. This was definately not a Prince's room, so was it where they would . . . there was no way this could be her room.

"What room is this for?"

"Its yours, the Prince had it ready for you." She wouldn't bet her life on it.

"So what should I do?"

"Oh, you mean . . . Anyway, you'll be taken to that situation later tonight. Would you like for one of the female servants to show you the bath?"

"Yes please."

"Winry! Could you come here, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Hughes?" the young girl asked.

"Please take Miss Hawkeye to the bath house so she may bathe."

"Yes, sir, right away." she replied, cheerily. "Come with me, Miss Hawkeye."

"Okay." She followed the girl to the bath, while she also explained what other rooms were for.

"You have plenty of time to get ready, so you can relax."

"Oh? So you even know about when I'm going to relate with your prince?"

"Uhh, no. But Prince Roy wants you to join his family for dinner. Sometimes the Queen insists that some of the servants stay for dinner."

"Join them for dinner?" she pondered. "I don't have anything to . . ."

"Wear? Don't worry, you have a whole new wardrobe." Winry said. "I could pick out a dress for you to wear, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you. Just nothing too fancy."

"Can do!" she beamed.

* * *

Riza had put on a thin dress, a navy blue with white embroidery. She sighed, looking at herself in the clear mirror. Her hair was combed and neat, the dirt washed away.

"Miss Hawkeye, dinner has started."

"I'm coming." She walked down the hallway, following Hughes to the dining hall. The table was polished cherry, longer than she could have imagined. Two members of the family were seated, and some of the servents.

"Oh, Miss Hawkeye. Its nice to meet you, please sit and eat."

"Don't encourage the slave, dear. She should eat outside." the King snided.

"Charles! Now she shall sit and eat with us." the Queen retaliated. "Ignore my husband. Please sit by Roy and enjoy the meal." She motioned to one of the two empty seats. "He'll be coming soon." She did as requested.

"Where is that boy?"

"Dear, he's not a boy anymore."

"He is if he's going to take forever." She then heard footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother, Father." Roy walked in.

"Roy, please sit." Riza almost gasped at the sight of him.

He had a broad chest and shoulders. He had ebony hair that spiked over his jet-black eyes. He had fair skin, and even though he was wearing long-sleeves, she could tell he was muscular. He had a square jaw that topped off his mascularoty.

"Of course, I do apologize." He sat by Riza, but didn't talk to her, as if she didn't exsist. He couldn't look at her, if he did he wouldn't be able to look away.

"So Miss Hawkeye, how has your day been with us so far?"

"It has been good, ma'am." she replied. She decided to allow herself to be nice to her, she knew that the Queen was a justified woman.

"Good, good."

* * *

She was taken into a room with mostly red. She had been told to dress in a black silk robe that was a few inches above her knees. She sighed, so this was her fate.

"Hello?"

"Come in." Roy walked in, not meeting her eyes. "Are you going to look at me?"

"Let's just sit here for a few minutes."

"What? Why?"

"Do you want me to have forced sex with you."

"No."

"Okay then."

"Wait, so you bought me for no reason? What the hell am I doing here?"

"You're not getting raped, I'm not having a sex slave. We both win."

"I'm apalled. You expect to sit here with YOU, someone who wasted daddy's money and tricked him."

"Okay, fine!" he shouted. He pressed his lips onto hers. Then backed away. She was shocked, a spark that ran through her made her shiver. He was equally shocked, for the same reason.

He moved closer and her eyes slowly began to close. She felt his breath brush her face, his lips softly pressed hers. He used his tounge to ask for permission into her mouth. She She readily agreed, letting him in. He lowered her onto the red velvet sheets. He moved his lips down and nibbled at her neck.

"Ahh, please." she begged, sprawling onto the bed. He began to undo the dress-like robe, almost tearing it off in the process. He worked at the bra, throwing that back as well. He kissed at the edge of her breasts, circling in. His mouth covered her breast as he began a gentle sucking rhythm. "Naah, R-roy."

He smiled at the mention of his name. His hands moved to her black panties pulling them down. He rubbed her folds, rewarded with a moan, he fumbled over her clit. She groaned clutching his shirt. She then moved her hands to his groin, rubbing at its sides.

"That's it, Riza." In no time she had him stripped down. She rolled him onto the bed so that she was on top. She kissed his inner thighs and close around his member. He felt tension build up.

"Ri-za, please, take me in." he groaned. She didn't listen, contintuing to kiss and nibble. "Please Riza, I-I need you." She compromised, taking him into her mouth. She sucked and he moaned.

"Riza, wait, I'm going to . . ." She looked up at him, understanding. She straddled him, guiding him into her. She thrusted and they both moaned. His body was hard and muscular, hers soft and curvy, making the lazy friction of their skin even more irresistable. She began to whimper with every passionate thrust. Her body began to weaken at the resistance of his. Sensing this, he swithched places, now pushing himself into her.

"Roy! Yes!" she cried. He understood she was innocent, but could not help but make love to her. She purred, giving him permission to go harder, faster. Everything began to move fast, but neither minded. Suddenly she tightened while the orgasm hit her. This began his own pleasure.

He moved out of her. Then, taking the red covers, he let them fall over the two of them. He held her and she moved closer, cuddling with him. His scent, strangely, comforted her.

"Thank you, Roy." She sighed. "Or should I call you master?"

"In privacy just call me Roy." he chuckled.

* * *

Okay chapter 2 will be up soon. So how'd you like it? Please review.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	2. Falling In Love

Okay 2nd chapter is up. Can't wait until Christmas time, I've already got ideas in my head.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I loved the detail of what you liked. It helps me with my writing.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Falling In Love

Riza snuggled under the warm sheets. She sighed as Roy wrapped his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her gently, and she smiled.

"How was that, Riza?"

"I enjoyed it."

"But I shouldn't have done that . . ."

"Why?"

"You were a virgin."

"It was obvious?" she blushed. "Was I inadequete?" She became deeply embarassed, closing her eyes.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing . . . " he praised. "How'd you know how to do all that?"

"Instinct I suppose." she shrugged.

"Well, your instincts are right on target."

"Thank you . . . Roy." she murmmered.

"No problem." he chuckled. He sighed, then became silent. "Do you enjoy your . . . occupation?" Now she was silent.

"I don't enjoy being owned, being a slave. To be supposedly forced . . . " she explained. "But I enjoy making love to you."

"I'm glad."

* * *

Riza walked around the huge kingdom. It was finely decorated, she watched in awe. That is, until she was pushed violently down.

"What do you think you're doing slave?" King Mustang shouted. Riza seethed, wanting to hall off and slap the man. Then she decided to do it. The man, surprised, jumped up and raised his hand to beat her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roy shouted, directing it at his father.

"This slave abused me for no reason!" Riza's jaw dropped, blaming it on the next guy. Damn him.

"I have a hard time believing that." Roy spat. "Leave Riza alone."

"You're taking the whore's side?" Roy clenched is fist, ready to punch him.

"Settle down you two!" the Queen shouted, hustling down the hallway. "Charles! Now apologize to Miss Riza."

"What?"

"Apologize. Now." she fumed. "I don't believe your lies." He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Roy questioned.

"I am sorry, Miss Riza." he growled. Riza nodded, and the Queen was satisfied.

"I do apologize for my husband's behavior." she said, turning to Riza.

"Its fine." Riza lied.

"No it isn't." the Queen protested. "Please, allow me to make it up to you."

"No, you don't have to do that. Really, I'm fine."

"I still will make it up to you. I'll think of something." She declared.

* * *

Riza sat in the red tufted room reading a book. Morning doves were cooing their impatience at the hot sun. However, Riza began to notice a white cloud covering up the bright sphere. She was so unfocused in the dim lit room, she didn't notice Roy walking in.

"Why, hello there."

"Roy? Is there something the matter?"

"No, just wanted to see you." She blushed, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Are you all right? You seem . . . tense." she questioned.

"Yeah, just a little." he grumbled, running his hands through his dark hair. "My dad's getting on my case . . ."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that damned bastard." He sat on the bed near her, putting his hands over his face.

"Well then, is there something I can do for you?" she murmmered rather seductively. He smiled, his hands still covering his face. She trailed kisses down his neck then back up again. She caught his ear with her teeth, gently tugging it. He let out a pleasant groan as her hand fluttered down to his growing erection. It was a wonder to him about how easily she turned him on.

"Riza . . ." Her hands undid his pants, tugging the thick clothing outwards after he helped her. She let her hands glide down his length through his boxers. A moan escaped from deep within his throat. She took his boxers by her teeth, now gliding the boxers off. "Holy-"

Her fingers now tickled his member, grazing up, down, side-to-side. He squirmed now that she took him into her soft hands and rubbed him. She knealed down between his legs, a devious smirk spread across her face. Tension built up as she used her tounge to massage him.

"Naah, Riza." he mumbled. He stiffened as his member was enclosed into her mouth. She wickedly sucked then stopped abruptly, making him groan in impatience. She began to work again, only stopping for short-periods of time to kiss the head or lap him. He gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth at the built-up tension in his lower abdomen. But, to his surpise, she stopped suddenly. "Rizaaa . . . " he whined.

"Quiet." she commanded. "Lay down on the bed so I can finsih." she snickered. He obeyed, and sprawled himself onto the cool bed. She got up on the bed with him, leaning to finish her work. But this time he cut her direction off. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he croaked, his voice filled with lust. "Just wanting to do something . . ." He took her by the hips, having her sit just above his erection.

"This is for _you, _not me." she giggled. She moved back, unaware that she had moved into a straddling position.

_Fell for it, _he nearly laughed. He caught her by the hip again, and held her there.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." he lied, trying to look innocent. His right hand moved under her skirt, reaching a pair of lacy panties. His fingers reached her folds, rubbing them with the gentlest of care. She froze, feeling that he had found the source of her female pleasure. Her head swam with confusion and looked down at his face, a triumphant smirk smeared on his lips. "How's that feel?"

"It feels . . . naah . . . Roy this is supposed to be for you." she breathed. He darted another finger into her, causing her to moan. "But I want this so bad."

"I know you do."

"I want _you._

"I want you too, Riza." He pressed down on her clit ever so slightly wiggling his finger, then used his other hand to try to pull the panties off. However, he pulled to hard, and ended up ripping them off. He moved his hands to her rest on her hips once again. She shuddered, feeling his hands lift her body up even though he was still lying down. She felt her knees going weak, which was worrying her since she was laying on them. She looked down, and found that she was hovering over his member, only about an inch away. Taking her sides, he dragged her body down very slowly, until his head had touched her folds. She looked up towards the cieling, groaning as he continued to invite himself into her. "That's it Riza, good girl . . ." She accepted him in, breathing heavily as he reached under her blouse to play with her breasts.

"I get to stay on top this time . . ." she panted.

"Of course." he grinned. With a desperate whimper, she thrusted again and again. Sweat slid down her curvy nude body, down onto his. He let his index finger rub her as she pushed onto him, letting him get deeper into her. "Aaah, Riza . . ." He looked up at her, moisture glistening on her body. Her hair was messed up, as if unkempt, and slightly frizzy from the heat they had created. Her wine colored eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly open as she let out fascinating noises that aroused him even further. She was purely beautiful, and realized that he didn't remember taking her blouse or bra off, let alone the skirt. He closed his eyes, slightly bucking as she became slightly tighter with the climax. She was so beautiful, no, gorgeous that he was losing memory.

"Roy I-" but was cut off by a muffled cry of pleasure. His length penetrated her deeply, but he was also wide so that he stretched her out beyond belief. The dim light of the room made everything seem quiet, except for the noise they were making. It was just them, making love, to deepen their emotional connection. Her hands rested onto his chest, looking down at him, which by now he had oppened his eyes. His hands gripped her thighs, hers gripped his arms.

"Riza, now." She nodded, now speeding up the session. The quiet slide that had taken place was replaced by a slap, satisfying the both of them. She grunted each time she pressed down on him, feeling that she was coming close to her moment.

"Roy are you getting close?" she puffed.

"Not as close as you." he convulsed, smiling. She let her nails dig into his arms, scratching upward. She let out a cry as she felt the momentum finally release, shaking her body. Her warm self tightened around him, letting Roy moan as it caused him to feel the flames of burning passion eplosde from his lower abdomen. The heat quickly spread across his body, making his muscles relax. Her body layed onto his from fatigue. Her breasts pressed onto his chest, her face buried into his neck. "Do you enjoy sleeping like this?" he teased.

"Uh-huh." she answered, her voice muffled by the taut skin of his neck. They slowly drifted off, wrapped up in eachother's embrace.

* * *

Sorry it took such a long time. I've been extra busy. There's gonna be more drama next chapter, so get ready!

Please review.

Thanks, Hawkeye-Fan-101


	3. Seething Anger

Hey, sorry its short. But better than no chapter at all, I suppose.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3  
Seething Anger

Riza sat in her room reflecting her life. She was alone, so there was time think. She put down the book that she was reading, listening to the trees whisper secrets not meant for human ears. She sighed, grabbing a brush and running it through her golden hair.

Her life had been totally turned up-side down ever since the war started. She remembered the first killing she witnessed . . .

It was then she heard the door open, and she jumped up, ready to greet Roy. Though at night while she laid thinking in bed she realized she still had doubts about him, she was glad he didn't treat her like slaves were usually treated.

"Roy, is everything okay?" she asked. Then stopped, realizing it was Roy's father.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

"Where's Roy?" Riza demanded.

"Do not speak out of turn to me!" the King shouted. "You're only a filthy whore, nothing more."

"I'd think your son would beg to differ."

"Shut up," he demanded, pulling out a pistol. She jumped back then stood still, afraid he would shoot. "Don't you understand that my son's just **using** you? Or are you really that blind?"

"He would never use me!"

"Oh dear god, you're stupider than I thought. He never cared about you, he's just having you for sex."

"That's not true!"

"Tell me, has he ever taken you out on the town? To show you off?"

"Well . . . no . . ."

"And has he ever mentioned to anyone that he's in love with you, a slave?"

"I-I don't know . . ."

"And has he ever promised you a life of happiness and marriage?"

"No . . ."

"See? I was right, he doesn't care about you," he snorted. "Well, I thought I would inform you of this. Goodbye, slut." Riza didn't answer, lost in thought of the ugly man's words. She sat down, what was she to do?

She heard the door open and she immediately stood up, not sure if it was Roy or his father. She only narrowed her eyes as she realized it was Roy.

"Hey what's up with the look?"

"Quiet."

"Woah, you alright?"

"Do you really care?"

"Yes, what kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to!"

"What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just fine with the part that you just want sex with me, nothing more."

"Wait!"

"No you wait, you're a liar."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Oh really, why shouldn't I?"

"Becuause I'm your master!"

"Well then, now we know how you truly feel . . ." she trailed, tears streaming her face.

"No . . . wait Riza I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted. She turned and left the room, running as fast as she could. "Riza!"

Roy: Well that sucks!

Me: It's not the end of the story.

Roy: It better not . . . or you will pay . . .

Me: What?

Roy: Nothing

Sorry it was so short, thanks for reading the chapter. I'll post the next one up soon.


	4. Notice

**Author's Note: **I will finish this story. However, I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So until then, this story is discontinued. Just be patient, but I feel like I can't finish it right now because I have no clue what I'm going to do with it anymore. The previous plan just doesn't work out. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. _Royai: Vampires_ will have a sequel once I get finished with a new story I'm going to write. This story will contain Riza being a werewolf, while Roy is a human. _Royai: Just a Dream_ will be updated ASAP. And _Royai: A Love Story_ is discontinued until I revise it. So basically, a new story will be coming out soon, and _Royai: Just a Dream_ is still going on. :) Please keep in tune.  
And I know I've been gone. But life is . . . hectic. So just hang in there with me! **  
**


End file.
